<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Quite Knowing by WTFamidoingwithmylife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162616">Not Quite Knowing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFamidoingwithmylife/pseuds/WTFamidoingwithmylife'>WTFamidoingwithmylife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFamidoingwithmylife/pseuds/WTFamidoingwithmylife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where kissing your soulmate allows you to see color what happens when four idiots don't know this and kiss each other, and years later have to figure shit out. </p><p>I'm terrible at summaries, and rated teen for language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Terushima Yuuji, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Quite Knowing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soulmates were simply a part of life. Everyone knew about them and everyone accepted that they had one. The rule that was only revealed when you became older was that when you kissed your soulmate you were able to see color. Now most people knew this before kissing truly became a part of life due to it coming up in passing with friends or family, but thanks to some force outside their control Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi had not been made privy to this information until Kenma and Akaashi’s junior year.<br/>
Now the delayed learning of this little bit of information would not in fact have been a problem except that sometime in the older two’s last year of middle school all four of them had started to be able to see color. At the time they all just thought that it was just a thing that happened at twelve or thirteen because they knew a few classmates that started seeing color as well so none of them really put much thought into it, but leave it to Kenma’s best friend Hinata to be the one to open their eyes to the situation that they were currently in:<br/>
“Guys! Guys! Guys!” The short carrot top raced over to the table the four were sitting at during their lunch period.<br/>
“Hey, Hey, Hey!” Replied Bokuto energetic as always.<br/>
“Hey Shoyo, what’s up?” Replied Kenma putting his game down for the first time since lunch began, prompting Kuroo to push his food towards him in hopes to convince him to eat.<br/>
Hinata then flopped down on a chair in between Kenma and Bokuto and smiled like he just won the lotto before continuing to talk, “So you guys know how Tobio and I have been dating for a while right?”<br/>
An affirmative hum came from the table’s occupants as they continued to eat.<br/>
“Well today we were skipping third period together-”<br/>
“Hinata you shouldn’t-”<br/>
“- And yes Akaashi-san I know we shouldn’t but we had a test the period before that almost caused us to have a mental breakdown so we decided fuck it, anyways we were hanging out behind the gym and one thing led to another and he kissed me! And, and, and, when I opened my eyes after we stopped kissing THE WORLD WAS IN COLOR! Guys Tobio is my soulmate, guys, can you believe it! Like how the hell did I get so lucky,” he finished with a dreamy look on his face. There was a round of congrats from the table, and after that Hinata looked at his phone realizing he had to run to meet up with Kageyama, leaving with a loud goodbye. The other four looked at each other in a way that could only be described as a silent ‘holy shit.’</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>So that’s how Kuroo ended up on an amused Oikawa’s bed screaming into an alien shaped pillow.<br/>
“Okay, okay, enough. You’re going to hurt my poor pillow,” Oikawa laughs while taking the pillow away. “So let me get this straight, you all seriously didn’t know that colors appeared when you kiss your soulmate? Like even Akaashi, I seriously thought he would at least be smart enough to know,” cackling as he finishes his sentence.<br/>
“Ugh why do I come to you for advice again. I should have gone to Iwaizumi instead,” Kuroo grumbles.<br/>
“So mean Tetsu-chan, plus you know Iwa-chan is awful with this sorta thing, we’ve known we were soulmates since we were six and yet he didn’t properly ask me out until sophomore year.”<br/>
“Yeah, yeah. You know I wouldn’t be in this boat if you had just told me that the colors were how you knew y’all were soulmates instead of the ‘we’ve just always known’ crap.”<br/>
“Well sorry I thought you knew a simple truth of the universe that everyone else does.”<br/>
“Ughhh, whatever can you help or do I need to actually go to Iwaizumi, or better yet Daichi.”<br/>
“No, no, I’ll help. Plus I’m fairly sure Bokuto is already sulking at Daichi’s right now. So, please tell me what all happened so I can figure out exactly what you need help with.”<br/>
“So it all started…”:<br/>
It was the summer before Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s first year of highschool. The two decided that to commemorate this transition (and remind their favorite juniors that they’ll still be there for them) that a sleepover was in order. So after throwing darts at a calendar, (and getting yelled at for putting holes in the walls by Kuroo’s mom) a random date was picked where they all were to meet up at Kuroo’s house since nobody was gonna be home. The night had been going fine with Kenma even putting away his game to join in on the fun. This was until about midnight when a pillow fight had turned into a lazy game of truth or dare.<br/>
The first few rounds went easy enough with everyone picking truth as they calmed down from their pillow fight. It was the third round when things started to get interesting. First was Bokuto being dared to take off Kuroo’s top by Kenma which elicited heavy laughter from Akaashi. Then Kenma was dared to sit in Akaashi’s lap for a turn by Kuroo. Then Kuroo being dared to lick Bokuto’s arm by Akaashi, and finally Akaashi being dared tickle Kenma by Bokuto, which ended up with Akaashi getting slapped in the shoulder by Kenma. After that round everything seemed to go downhill from there. However, things didn’t hit the fan again until two rounds after that when Bokuto picked truth.<br/>
“Um,” Kenma said, face scrunching up in thought, and then, “if you had to kiss one of us, who would you kiss?”<br/>
And in very Bokuto fashion he thought way to hard about the dumb question, only replying after a minute with, “probably Akaashi, he’s really pretty.”<br/>
That was met with Akaashi and Kuroo replies of: “thank you Bokuto-san,” and, “But I thought I was your best bro,” overlapping each other.<br/>
“Of course you're my best bro though.”<br/>
“Bro!”<br/>
“Bro!”<br/>
A sharp ‘ahem’ broke though what could’ve turned into twenty minutes of ‘bro-ing.’<br/>
“It’s Kenma’s turn,” Akaashi gently reminded the pair.<br/>
“Oh yeah bro,” Kuroo perked up and turned to Kenma, “truth or dare?”<br/>
“Dare,” accompanied by a small shrug.<br/>
“Then I dare you to kiss Akaashi,” Kuroo said looking at Bokuto with a smirk.<br/>
“Okay,” and with that Kenma turned to Akaashi silently asking for permission, getting a nod in reply, and leaned in brushing his lips against the taller boys in what could barely count as a kiss. They quickly pull away from each other and Kenma goes back to the spot he was previously occupied. A shy blush covering Kenma’s face.<br/>
“Awe, now I feel left out,” pouted Kuroo causing Kenma to roll his eyes.<br/>
“Well then Kuroo-san I dare you to kiss Kenma,” Akaashi said with an innocent smile.<br/>
“Who said I picked dare?” Kuroo responded blushing.<br/>
“I did,” Akaashi’s innocent demeanor never wavering.<br/>
“Ugh, fine,” Kuroo makes his way across their small circle moving into Kenma’s space. Once again a silent inquiry for consent was made, and once Kenma nods, Kuroo closed the distance between them. The kiss is slightly longer, more of a peck then a brush of lips. Of course as soon as Kuroo moved back to his spot Bokuto started whining about how he felt left out. So to shut him up Kenma crawled over to Bo and gave him a brief peck as well. The game continued as normal after that, until it was once again Kuroo’s turn. Akaashi once again put on an innocent face and Kuroo knew he was about to go through it as soon as the word “dare” left his lips.<br/>
“Kiss Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san.” At times Kuroo seriously hated the setter, and the weird thing is that he didn’t know if this was one of those times or not. He shrugged and went over to Bokuto, getting consent and then sealing their lips together in a more heated kiss then the others but still relatively innocent. Once the two parted it was Akaashi that looked left out this time, causing Kenma to whisper something into Bokuto’s ear, which in turn earned him enthusiastic nodding.<br/>
“AKAAAASSSHI, I dare you to kiss Kuroo!” An over excited Bokuto declares, causing a small blush to rise on Akaashi’s cheeks.<br/>
“Yes, Bokuto-san.” Making his way over to Kuroo, he gives him a similar peck to the one Kuroo gave Kenma.<br/>
“Awww, now I’m the only one who hasn’t kissed Akaaashii.” After hearing Bokuto’s whining Akaashi takes it upon himself to go over to him and give him a small kiss.<br/>
“Are you happy Bokuto-san?” The owl-like boy eagerly nods his head to this. The rest of the group quickly discounts the puppy-like behavior and laughs off the weird exchange that had just gone down. Continuing the rest of the night like normal. </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>After getting Oikawa to calm down from a minute of intense laughing, Kuroo lets out a sigh.<br/>
“So yeah that’s what happened, and now knowing what we do now my problem is I don’t know who my soulmate is cause I can’t remember when the colors showed up, or even if they showed right after the kiss cause according to google it can be delayed and shit. Like oh my god, what do I do!?”<br/>
“Okay, okay, calm down. Did y’all talk about this after you all realized? Does anyone else remember?”<br/>
“The bell rang before we had a chance to say anything, and then after that I ran to you straight after school only bothering to send Kenma a text saying I was going with you.”<br/>
“Well maybe you should ask them?”<br/>
“Ugh, I wanna try to figure something out before I ask them, or a least figure out what to say and shit.”<br/>
“Okay well do you have romantic feelings for any of them? While not impossible it is rare to get romantic feelings for someone who is not your soulmate.”<br/>
“That's another problem, I thought about that too obviously, but when I tried to figure out who I like I couldn’t decide which out of the three it was. Like I knew even back then that I liked Kenma, I’ve had a crush on him since elementary school, but in like the third year of middle school I developed feelings for Bokuto, and then freshman year I started to think of Akaashi in that way, but I thought it was more of a physical thing, but now I don’t know.” He flopped back down on Oikawa’s bed groaning.<br/>
“Okay, well maybe it’s Kenma, you said you have liked him the longest.”<br/>
“Yeah, but what if it isn’t, and how would I even go about that like ‘hey Kenma I think we’re soulmates and shit, but like only maybe, date me anyways?’”<br/>
“Okay maybe don’t do that, but maybe sit down with all of them and tell them the truth that you can’t remember and that you have no lead.”<br/>
“Oh god, cause that doesn’t sound bad at all,” he rolled his eyes so hard he swore he could see his brain, “I mean come on that sounds like I don’t like any of them, instead of me liking all of them.”<br/>
“I was just saying. Anyway, how do you even know it was one of them, besides the shared look, as you said delays and shit happen?”<br/>
“Because that’s the only time I had kissed anyone before I could see colors, and the only other kiss I’ve had was with Daichi when Suga dared us at a party and that was after they found out that they were soulmates themselves.”<br/>
“Wow, what a pathetic love life. Only kissed on dares.”<br/>
“Shut up, you can’t say shit, you’ve only kissed Iwaizumi.”<br/>
“Yes, but at least I can say that I’ve done more than kiss,” Oikawa winked at Kuroo, “and besides I don’t need anyone other than Iwa-chan.”<br/>
“Ew gross, I don’t need to hear about that,” replied Kuroo as he threw a pillow at Oikawa’s head. Oikawa just laughed, and when he quieted down he seemed to be absorbed in thought.<br/>
In a much quieter voice he said, “you know there are people with more than one soulmate. Typically their soulmates are also soulmates, in fact I’m pretty sure that's what happened with Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Terushima. They told me about it a bit ago, apparently none of them saw colors until all of them had kissed each other. At first they thought that only Ennoshita and Tanaka were soulmates but when they’d kissed for the first time Terushima also saw color and stuff.”<br/>
“Really that kinda thing can happen?”<br/>
“I mean yeah, and it may have happened to you too. In all honesty finding your soulmate can be really fucking hard and shit because of all the nuances and stuff. Some people, me included, just get really lucky. But I mean there’s always the soul mark if y’all really can’t figure shit out.”<br/>
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Well I gotta go. I want to think you’re right about all of us being soulmates, but I also don’t want to get my hopes up y’know. I’ll see you tomorrow, and don’t worry about your part of the chem project, consider it done,” Kuroo finished as he left Oikawa’s room. Oikawa showed him to the door and then he was off on his way back home debating how to coordinate a meeting between his potential soulmates. In addition, he spared what little brain power he could by trying to remember how one got a soulmark. Thankfully for him the first issue was unbeknowingly solved by Kenma who texted the groupchat: ‘we need to talk. meet at mine in 20.’  Thankful for Kenma’s timing, Kuroo changed his path to head towards Kenma’s, and shifted to his second problem starting to google. </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Of course Kuroo was the first to arrive, just like Kenma was expecting, what he wasn’t expecting was Kuroo to be nose deep into his phone barely offering him any greeting. They sat in silence waiting for the others to arrive, which thankfully didn’t take long. Akaashi and Bokuto walked in without saying much as well, waiting for everyone to be settled in a circle similar to the one those many years ago.<br/>
“So,” Kenma cleared his throat, “I’m guessing y’all know why we’re here, well I’m just gonna come out and say it, I don’t know which one of you is my soulmate.”<br/>
He was expecting laughter, or maybe anger, or whatever negative emotion his mind could think of, instead he was met with agreement.<br/>
“I don’t think any of us do,” Akaashi answered quickly, “I mean after talking to Suga it seemed confusing even from an outsiders point of view.”<br/>
“Yeah, Daichi basically just said to ask y’all if any of you thought you knew who yours was,” confirmed Bokuto.<br/>
“Great, Yaku said the same thing, though he did try just about everything to narrow it down,” Kenma sighed.<br/>
“So does anyone remember exactly when the colors appeared?”<br/>
Everyone shook their heads.<br/>
“Okay does anyone have a crush here?”<br/>
Everyone was hesitant but slowly nodded.<br/>
“Okay see that works more than likely it’s your crush,” Akaashi said trying to sound grateful even though his actual reaction was along the lines of internal screaming and thinking shit, I like all of them, this is going to hurt no matter what. To his surprise though the other three just shook their heads. “Why are you guys shaking your heads?”<br/>
Nobody was surprised when Bokuto said, “‘cause I have a crush on all three of you.”<br/>
That seemed to be a consensus among everyone in the room, as Kenma and Akaashi muttered out small, “me too”s and Kuroo nodded, still not looking up from his phone.<br/>
“So what do we do now,” Kenma inquired, “like I know people can have more than one soulmate, but is that really what's happening?”<br/>
“I mean it would make sense if it was, but like how do we know for sure. None of us are exactly knowledgeable enough about soulmates to figure this out obviously.”<br/>
“Actually I think I might have a way,” Kuroo interjected, speaking for the first time since he got there.<br/>
“Pray tell?” Kenma urged him.<br/>
“Well you all know what soul marks are, right? The little tattoos that appear on one’s skin after their soulmate and them enter a romantic relationship. Well obviously they appear when people start dating, but the thing is, they don’t appear for polyamoras relationships until everyone is in the relationship. Plus they're extremely specific towards one's soulmate so they are the only strong indication of who your soulmate is if you are as clueless as we are.”<br/>
“Where are you going with this Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked.<br/>
“Well if one of us asks the other three out we’ll get our answer of who’s soulmate is who’s.”<br/>
“That’s actually a really good idea Kuroo, and since it was your idea then you should ask us out,” Kenma said the hint of nervousness leaking through his voice.<br/>
“O-okay.”<br/>
“Where is the mark supposed to show up? That way we can look for it when you ask us,” Akaashi asked.<br/>
“My shoulder, I think,” Kuroo suddenly became very thankful for the tank top he had on under his uniform top as he quickly pulled the shirt off.<br/>
“Okay whenever you’re ready bro,” Bokuto encouraged.<br/>
Kuroo took a deep breath before turning to look Akaashi in the eyes, “Akaashi Keiji will you be my boyfriend?”<br/>
“Yes Tetsurou,” Kuroo felt himself relax at the words slightly.<br/>
Turning to face Bokuto he said, “Bokuto Koutarou will you be our boyfriend?”<br/>
“Yes bro,” Bokuto broke into a dopey smile.<br/>
Finally Kuroo turned towards Kenma, feeling the other two looking at his shoulder expectantly knowing that if anything had appeared they would have said something by then. He let go the breath he was holding, looked Kenma in the eye, “Kozume Kenma, will you be our boyfriend?”<br/>
“Yes, of course.” And then all of them gasped as three tattoos appeared on Kuroo’s shoulder:<br/>
A book with an owl on it, Akaashi.<br/>
A volleyball with an owl on it, Bokuto.<br/>
And finally a DS with a cat on it, Kenma.<br/>
In that moment Kuroo felt happier than he had ever in his life, as the four soulmates embraced and whispered words of love to each other, and by the look in the other’s eyes they felt the same way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoped y'all liked it. I'm finishing this at 7 am and probably started at 3. Who needs sleep anyways. This is my first time writing anything Haikyuu related, or anything soulmate related so bare with me. Anyways good day to ya. </p><p>-Element</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>